13 ans de ma vie
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Drago partage avec nous 13 ans de sa vie, d'Avril 1997 à Février 2010, au travers de son journal intime. HPDM


**13 ans de ma vie.**

**Avril**** 1997**

Je te vois au loin. Tu tiens une cigarette dans ta main droite. Tu sais que ça va te tuer. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'as répondu avec indifférence qu'il fallait bien crever un jour de quelque chose. Ça fait mal d'entendre ça.

**Juin 1997**

J'aime aller lentement avec toi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es quelqu'un pour moi. Je sais que tu voudrais que je te traite comme eux. Mais bientôt tu sauras que tu n'es pas comme eux, que tu vaux mieux. Toi je t'aime et pas eux.

**Septembre 1997**

La culpabilité te ronge, mon cœur, et je ne peux rien pour toi. J'ai bien essayé de te dissuader, que ce n'était pas ta faute. Ron et Hermione sont morts mais moi je suis là ! Je ne peux pas les remplacer, tu me dis. Tu ne sais pas que tu me fais mal en disant cela. Je t'aime mais tu ne le sais pas. Pas encore.

**Octobre 1999**

Deux ans que j'habite avec toi … Comme simple colocataire. Je sais, je vais trop lentement. Que voulez-vous ? Je ne peux pas lui dire et peut-être briser notre amitié. Il a enfin repris le goût à la vie. Ça me rend heureux de le voir ainsi. Je lui dirai … Un jour.

**Mars 2000**

Aujourd'hui je déménage. Rêvez pas, il ne vient pas vivre avec moi. C'est qu'il va emménager avec sa petite amie dans un appartement plus grand dans le centre de Londres. Moi je ne supporterais pas de rester dans cet appartement où j'ai autant de souvenirs avec lui.

**Janvier 2001**

J'habite de nouveau dans mon manoir, seul. Enfin, je suis accompagné d'une séduisante bouteille de whisky. Je la jette tous les soirs pour en prendre une nouvelle le matin.

Alcoolique moi ? Oui et fou d'amour aussi. Mais il ne le sait toujours pas. À quoi bon lui dire maintenant qu'il va se marier ? Avec qui ? Weasley femelle évidement !

**Avril 2001**

Il m'a invité à son mariage ! Je ne voulais pas y aller mais je suis son témoin et son « meilleur ami ». Le fou ! Il va me tuer. Hier j'ai voulu lui dire mais il avait l'air si heureux avec elle … Plus que deux mois. Je vais mourir.

**Juin 2001**

Il a dit « non ». Tout le monde a été choqué et moi aussi. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit qu'il avait des billets pour la France et qu'il fallait qu'on aille à l'aéroport.

Un jeune homme de 20 ans environ l'attendait les bras ouverts.

J'avais envie de me suicider sous ses yeux.

**Décembre**** 2001**

Il n'arrête pas de me téléphoner de Paris. Comment est-ce que je peux l'oublier ? Ça fait six mois qu'il est « fou amoureux d'Antoine ». Quel connard celui-là !

« Il m'a appris que j'aimais les hommes » m'a-t-il confié un jour au téléphone. J'aurais pu le faire aussi Harry …

**Février 2002**

Ça y est, je lui ai écrit une lettre. Je n'ose pas lui envoyer. Il va sûrement me jeter. Il paraît qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le connais pas. Il semble que c'est l'amour de sa vie. J'envoie la lettre.

**Février 2002**

Deux semaines qu'il n'a ni téléphoné, ni envoyé de lettres. J'ai peur. Est-ce qu'il me hait ? C'est la première fois qu'il me fait pleurer. Qu'un homme me fait pleurer après mon père. Je le haïrais presque si je ne l'aimais pas.

**Mars 2002**

Il est minuit et quart. Il a débarqué ici dans la soirée et s'est jeté sur moi. Nous n'avons pas discuté et il dort près de moi. Je n'ose croire qu'il m'ait regardé, touché et même aimé cette nuit. J'ai peur qu'il me dise demain que c'était une erreur. Je l'aime tant.

**Mars 2002**

On a parlé. Il m'aime aussi. Je danserais presque sur la table du salon. Quand il a reçu ma lettre, il a cru à une blague. Comme si les Malfoy faisaient des blagues de ce genre ! Puis il a réfléchi et beaucoup bu aussi avant de savoir.

Il m'a tout de même prévenu qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il se soit trompé. Mais je m'en fiche, tout ce qu'il me donnera est bon à prendre. Je l'aime.

**Février 2010**

Ça fait huit ans que nous sommes ensemble avec Harry et parfois la vie avec lui est difficile mais on est heureux. Nous nous sommes pacsés il y a un mois.

On a décidés d'aller à l'étranger pour trouver une mère porteuse ou un petit garçon à adopter.

Treize ans que je l'aime et je sens que ça pourrait durer longtemps encore.


End file.
